ABSTRACT We propose an interdisciplinary K12 training program for junior faculty that will promote the development of independent implementation researchers committed to addressing cardiopulmonary disease prevention, treatment and management. The program will be led by the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) in collaboration with Baystate Health and the Center for Healthcare Organization and Implementation Research of the Veteran's Health Administration. The overarching goals of our program are: 1) To promote the development of independent implementation scientists through educational curricula and mentored research experiences, tailored to the individual, and conducted in collaboration with a diverse range of clinical and community partners; 2) To identify effective program components and implement continuous program improvement through an innovative, comprehensive program evaluation; and 3) To broadly advance the field of implementation science by disseminating innovative best practices in implementation science training. Six scholars will be enrolled over the course of the funded grant period. Depending upon previous training, scholars will matriculate into a three or two year tailored training experience. Three year tracks are intended for scholars from clinical or other non-quantitative backgrounds; these scholars have the option of obtaining a Master of Science in Clinical Investigation. Two year tracks are intended for scholars with prior methods training. This program will leverage an existing implementation science training infrastructure at UMMS, developed as part of an ongoing NNIH-funded post-doctoral fellowship program in implementation science. Through this program, we have developed 12 core implementation science competencies and associated training modalities. Three overarching educational strategies will drive the K12 program: 1) didactic curriculum; 2) mentored research; and 3) enrichment activities. Didactic courses in implementation science frameworks and theories and in implementation methods and measures were developed through the NIH-funded post- doctoral fellowship program and are currently available to all trainees, including K12 scholars. This grant will develop additional coursework focused on emerging methodologies in implementation science and will cover topics such as systems science, simulation and big data, and cost analysis. Each scholar will have a multi- disciplinary mentorship team and conduct an independent research project with a partner clinical or community implementation setting. Enrichment opportunities, developed through this K12 program and leveraged from ongoing programs, focus on enhancing learning of implementation science topics, cardiopulmonary disease prevention, treatment and management, grant and scientific writing and career development. An innovative evaluation will be used to identify effective training components and for continuous program improvement. At program completion, we anticipate that scholars will establish careers as independent investigators who address gaps in the translation of evidence-based cardiopulmonary treatments and interventions into practice.